User talk:AnonymousDuckLover
__TOC__ -- Shurow (Talk) 20:00, December 1, 2012 Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and you are a very secretive person, no? Well, you should talk to 123kitten1. He sells some awesome burgers. Embed Music Template Hello, AnonymousDuckLover. Please stop abusing the "EmbedMusic" template by adding it to blog comments. Not every user who creates a blog wants you to add music to it. I have removed the template from all of the comments you left on blogs. Don't make me have to do this again. Please only embed music on your user page, your talk page, or your blogs. Thanks. -- 19:33, December 9, 2012 (UTC) O.K. but I think you missed a few, I may be wrong though, and I think I got rid of some of them after I read this, if I hear the music now, I'll try to find my name and delete it, but I can add it to my talk page so. --AnonymousDuckLover (talk) 23:24, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Fast Food Greetings AnonymousDuckLover, There have been disturbances in the restaurant industry, and after all of this, I think we should end this war. Reply of my talk page if you agree to sign the peace treaty, known as the Fast Food Treaty. I will agree to end the Fast Food Fight if you call off your Duckies. ~Anonymous Source hello hello ADL. i think we should all stop fighting and love... okay that was cheesy. point is you should stop this stupid war, most;y because your CLAIMING TO BE DESTROYING OTHERS IDEAS. and no, you don't own the coffee shop, you never will -- tracotaper! (talk to me, talk to me) 23:43, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Ha! Sorry, AnonymousDuckLover, but my firewalls are impossible to breach! My robots operate on their own, anyways, and all of your Duckies were captured by my robots. Don't bother trying to save them, they've already been transformed into robots. I also stole your Ducky machine, AND the backup Ducky machine! Toodles! HAHAHAHAHA! I knew you had a backup backup, so I locked your entire restaurant computer mainframe, and changed the password! If you enter it wrong ONCE, the entire restaurant will blow up, and the password is IMPOSSIBLE to guess! Hack in the Bot Hey, ADL, there was no crime. I was just having an inside firework show to celebrate the war being over. The black shaded penguin probably just the stunt manager. Goodbye, AND BTW, I'm doing fine, thank you. Hey I like my name the way it is..--AnAnonymousChristmas (talk) 00:24, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Present ~123kitten1 Present Merry Christmas ADL! Here is a token of our gratitude from KFP: Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, '''HAPPY HOLIDAYS!' :) -- Dps04talk 06:17, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas Phineas99/Historicalcp wishes to you! User:Historicalcp, ho ho ho ADL! Merry Christmas! I made this just for you! Hope you pass it great Club Ducky Hello, I made a Club Ducky, Orange Duck in game. Here it is. Do you like it? Can I please be a Staff Member? Thanks, You blocked me in Club Ducky wiki with no reason? I have bullied no one! block You blocked me without reason in Club Ducky wiki? I bullied no one! Happy New Year! We wish you a happy new year! -- Dps04talk 05:47, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations on 1000 edits User:Historicalcp, hey there ADL, congrats on having 1000 edits, keep it up on the wiki, you might become a chat mod or even yet, an admin one day :-) Club Ducky Plaza news User:Historicalcp, hey there ADL, the plaza for Club Ducky might be ready in 2-3 days probably, I am still putting a lot of effort for it. Phineas99/Historicalcp wishes you Happy New Year 2013 User:Historicalcp, hey there ADL! Here is a special present for you, Happy New Year and thanks for everything! :-) It includes with many characters and mascots who appeared this year, and some from some other parties "Ex. Medieval Party, Halloween, etc..." Hope you have a great new year and good luck on your new adventures in 2013, thanks for everything! =D Happy New Year! Cap123 (Talk) 12:34, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy new years Hopefully you enjoyed 2012! Dogkid1 (talk) 19:36, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Dogkid1Dogkid1 (talk) 19:36, December 30, 2012 (UTC)